She Hulk (Jennifer Susan Walters)
Echte naam: Jennifer Susan Walters Aliassen: She-Hulk Herkomst of krachtbron: Jennifer werd neergeschoten door een maffia bende. Bruce Banner (de Hulk) gaf haar een bloedtransfusie met zijn eigen bloed dat besmet was met gamma straling. Daardoor werd Jennifer de She Hulk. Affiniteit/Groepsconnecties: Fantastic Four, Avengers, Lady Liberators, SHIELD Bekende relaties: *Hulk (Bruce Banner) (neef) Bekende vijanden: Lijst met bekende vijanden van Eerste optreden: File:Savage She-Hulk Vol 1 1.jpg|Savage She-Hulk #1 (February, 1980) Bedacht door: Stan Lee, John Buscema Overige: *Jennifer Walters, de nicht van Hulk, is de dochter van Los Angeles County Sheriff Morris Walters. Op een dag werd ze neergeschoten en zwaar gewond achter gelaten door agenten van Nicholas Trask ,een mafiabaas die ruzie had met haar vader. Toevallig was Bruce die dag ook in de stad aanwezig. Aangezien er geen andere donoren waren met haar bloedgroep, gaf Banner bloed voor de transfusie. Zijn radioactieve bloed veranderde Jennifer in She-Hulk. *Als She-Hulk beschikte Jennifer over krachten gelijk aan die van haar neef, maar in kleinere mate. Ook had ze een minder monsterlijk uiterlijk. Hoewel ze in het begin net als Bruce zichzelf niet onder controle kon houden in haar hulkvorm, kreeg ze uiteindelijk in Hulk vorm dezelfde intelligentie als in haar normale vorm. Ze werd een advocaat, en moedigde zelfs Rhino aan om een eerlijk proces te eisen voor een misdaad die hij recentelijk had gepleegd. Jennifer kreeg al snel waardering voor haar nieuwe zelfvertrouwen en moed die ze met haar She-Hulk krachten had gekregen. Ze voelde zich zelfs vertrouwder als She-Hulk dan in haar “gewone” vorm. Na een korte solocarrière sloot ze zich bij de Avengers aan, en verving ze tijdelijk Thing bij de Fantastic Four. *Gedurende haar tijd bij de Fantastic Four moest She-Hulk een radiatielek in de neergestorte S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier voorkomen. De blootstelling aan de straling had een drastisch effect op Jennifer: ze kon niet langer terug veranderen naar haar normale vorm. Dit was voor haar echter meer goed nieuws dan slecht, aangezien ze toch al liever She-Hulk was. *She-Hulk houd zich momenteel bezig met rechtszaken rondom supermensen bij het New Yorkse advocatenbureau van Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway (GLK&H). Ook werd onthuld dat het feit dat ze niet meer terug kon veranderen puur psychologisch was. Momenteel is ze wel weer in staat heen en weer te veranderen, en leerde ze dat ze de wereld veel te bieden heeft in beide vormen. She-Hulk kreeg een relatie met John Jameson, en trouwde uiteindelijk met hem. *Tijdens de “Civil Wars” liet She-Hulk zich registreren onder de registratiewet voor supermensen, en koos daarmee partij voor de helden die voor de wet zijn. Wel helpt ze in rechtszaken beide partijen. In She-Hulk #14 (2006), informeerde Clay Quatermain, een agent van S.H.I.E.L.D. Jennifer dat ze in dienst was geplaatst van S.H.I.E.L.D. als gevolg van haar registratie. *In haar She-Hulk vorm beschikt Jennifer over bovenmenselijke kracht. Als ze transformeerd van en naar She-Hulk verliest/krijgt ze lichaamsmassa (vooral spieren). Als She-Hulk is Jennifer vele malen sterker dan normaal. Dit houd ook in dat alle extra kracht die ze in haar normale vorm verkrijgt door middel van training, wordt versterkt in haar She-Hulk vorm. Ze gebruikte dit in haar voordeel toen ze vocht met de Champion of the Universe op een andere planeet. Wat de grenzen van She-Hulks kracht zijn is niet bekend, maar ze is bij lange na niet zo sterk als de Hulk. Als She-Hulk draagt ze vaak een speciaal krachtbeheersend kostuum in plaats van haar werkkleding, aangezien die over het algemeen te klein is voor haar She-Hulk vorm. Dankzij training door het buitenaardse ras de Ovoid kan She-Hulk haar fysieke karakteristieken en kracht omruilen voor die van een ander. Ze gebruikt deze kracht maar zelden, en dan ook vooral om te ruilen met een ander supermens. *She-Hulk heeft blijkbaar een soort van "kruis-dimensionaal" of metafictief bewustzijn, aangezien ze in staat is de zogenaamde vierde wand te doorbreken. In enkele verhalen onthulde ze dat ze op de hoogte is van het feit dat ze een stripboekpersonage is, wat haar tevens in staat stelde door een pagina heen te scheuren of over een pagina van het ene plaatje naar het andere te lopen. Ze had ook vaak conflicten met de schrijver John Byrne, en sprak direct met de uitgever Renée Witterstaetter. *De She-Hulk is een formidabel goed in hand tot hand gevechten getraint door Captain America en Gamora. Jennifer Walters is een vaardige piloot, zoals ze bewezen heeft bij de Avengers en de Fantastic Four. *She-Hulks werk als advocaat maakt dat ze vaak ook als Jennifer Walters door het leven moet. Scarlet Witch gebruikte haar magie om te zorgen dat iedereen die kwade bedoelingen had met She-Hulk, haar niet zou herkennen als Jennifer Walters. De spreuk maakte Jennifer echter geheel onzichtbaar voor deze mensen, en hoewel het zo zijn voordelen had, kon ze niet met hen communiceren. De spreuk werd uiteindelijk opgeheven door Dr Strange. *Jennifer Walters is tevens een ervaren piloot en zeer intelligent. Ze studeerde rechten aan de UCLA School of Law, en is sindsdien een goede advocate. Ze houd zich net als Matt Murdock voornamelijk bezig met rechtszaken rondom supermensen (zowel helden als schurken). *She-Hulk is niet te beroerd om haar uiterlijk als wapen te gebruiken in een gevecht. Ze deed dit onder andere tegen Hawkeye gedurende een conflict tijdens hun beginperiode bij de Avengers. *In het begin dat ze de She-Hulk was kon ze 50 ton opdrukken onder optimale omstandigheden. Later nam haar kracht toe en kon ze 100 ton opdrukken. *Discuseer verder over op het forum Niet te verwarren met: n.v.t. Opmerkingen of verbeteringen? Email Peter of laat het een andere medewerker weten!